Jane's last gift
by ChanCharis
Summary: what will be Patrick Jane's last gift to Teresa Lisbon? A tragedy of Jisbon.
1. Chapter 1

**A mentalist story**

I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST

Hello readers, I'm not English nor Americans. I'm from Hong Kong and sorry for my bad English. Hope you guys like my fanfic story.

It's about red John and his old story. Red John is now killing him and torturing the one he loved, the lady who he had been trusting for 6 years and secretly in loved with her— Teresa Lisbon.

 **Chapter 1**

 _Previous_

It was late at night. Jane was sitting on her bed. Thinking of Teresa Lisbon. This woman, is a tough one. he loved Angela, but also Teresa. These two woman are both very beautiful.

Angela, is the type of woman who has blond hair, blue eyes. When Jane first saw her, he knew he loved her. But Teresa, isn't the type of love at the first sight. She is brimming with femininity. She won't be like a light shines in the dark. She's not that type to express boundless pleasure or capering madly with pleasantly joy. But she does has a damage intensity that someone must find attractive. There's a nature beauty called eternal and everlasting.

The next day, they've continued a case. Cho and Rigsby went to questioning and Van-pelt stayed at the office. Jane and Lisbon went to the crime scene. This was about a murder case at a hotel room which is far away from the CBI. As Jane wished, the CBI booked a room for them ton sleep overnight for the case.

After a tiring day. They're both inside the hotel room, waiting for room service.

"Jane," Lisbon said softly. ''Do you think red John really knows what are you thinking? I think he has stopped bothering you since three years ago… Do you think he had stopped playing the game with you?'' Jane kept himself silent. He really doesn't know about it. The whole dinner was unusually quiet. Both of them kept looking at each other when the other one was looking down at the food. They both wanted to do something crazy, and they would do it afterwards.

"Lisbon, you may take a bath first. Go get some sleep afterwards." Jane asked. Lisbon nodded and went into the bathroom, and soon she yelled "Jane, I forgot something, could you stay outside and don't look?" Jane wasn't stupid. He knew it was a good chance for him. He walked to Lisbon and push her to the bed and locked the door. Lisbon knew what he wanted and she secretly wanted too. But she knew she can't, so she pushed him away. Jane wasn't surprised and so his lips crushed into hers. His hands stared to touch her body from her hair to her shoulder until too her breast. His kiss is like a spell. Then, he said in a lower voice "common Lisbon, I knew you like that, and I knew you wanted this for a long time.'' He took his clothes off and quickly unbuttoned his pants with his boxer. And pushed Lisbon even on the top of the bed and tore her clothes off. Lisbon unbuttoned her jeans by herself and let Jane took her underwear off. Lisbon had never seen Jane like a beast like that before. He had no time to explore her body anymore. Jane pushed into her and she screamed. She saw stars. The years of desire was finally made. This is the happiest day of Jane since Red John had killed his beloved wife and child. He felt alive. His life is meaningful for him again, with hope and joy. Hell know red John wouldn't let him be.

The next morning, Lisbon found herself naked in Jane's arm. Jane was still sleeping. She pushed him away slowly and tip toed into the bathroom. She took a shower and the sound of water woke Jane up. He ground and walked to the bathroom. ''Morning Lisbon,'' said Jane. ''Mind to wash with me?'' Jane said with a wicked smile. Lisbon open the curtain and allowed Jane join with her.

After a fresh washed up. Lisbon found they've had made a big mess and mistake last night. Lisbon said nervously, ''Jane, we've got a problem, we… we.. f—forgot t-to do protection'' Jane didn't answer her. But he did really want to be a father again, especially with Lisbon.

The case was done and they went back to the CBI.


	2. Chapter 2

**A mentalist story**

I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST

 **Chapter2**

 _Red John: kill them with success and bury them with a_ _ **smile face.**_

 **Back to the CBI**

The case was closed. Everything was fine for a short while. Jane and Lisbon were still acting like office partners or friends but not lovers. It's one of the biggest mistake that you are acting like a friend to the person you love the most.

After two peaceful weeks, something didn't goes well. Bertram was suspect that he was the serial killer, red John. And so, the FBI came to California to investigate it. They arrested Bertram. That day, there was an FBI agent marched into the CBI. He is a black, tall and strong man, named Abbott. Behind this tough guy, there was a team of people clearing up the CBI. Lisbon walks into an "about to be empty" office, in order to meet Abbott and the team. Since Bertram was a criminal, the FBI replies that the rest of them from the CBI might be crime too. After a hared long talk about the FBI is taking over the CBI. The team was left. They get on their own and got new jobs.

 **2 weeks later**

Grace and Wayne opened a private company and Cho continue as a cop, working in the FBI. Jane escaped, to Latin America. He wants a new life. He is scared, he starts to be hopeless again. Latin America is a beautiful place with beaches and beauties. With this pretty scenery, Jane tried hard to laugh, or ask himself for a little smile, but he failed every single time. Jane really thinks red John has given up on him. He has no wariness to red John. He feels perfectly comfortable but blue. But god knows red John is not a good man, he is still seeking. He is waiting for the best time to kill Jane and torture him mentally before his death.

Lisbon works as a police chief in a small town. The workload is not even half of the past, it's an easy job for her. But still, she feels sad, and sometimes, she feels bad inside her stomach. One month after she entered this carrier, she started to feel alone. One day, after giving a talk to a class of children, she felt extreme pain in her body. She went back to her office room and tried to take a lack of sleep. Her body didn't listen to her, she couldn't sleep and she started to feel dizzy. All she wanted to do at that moment is throw up. She rushed into the bathroom and the vomits did come up really fast. Lisbon feels much better afterwards. While she is washing her hands, she stared to think about what she had eaten the past few days. And an idea popped up on her mind " oh damnit, the forgotten protection! " and the second thought " the thing was late and not even had come yet ". She knew she is pregnant, with Patrick Jane's child. She wished she wasn't, but for 90% sure, she is.

Million scaredness in her head, thinking about what should she do next… " should I tell Jane '' " will Jane be unhappy " " will Jane hate me " blah blah blah blah blah… But before she could do any action she wants to do. Somebody is standing outside the bathroom, waiting for her and not allowing her to do any of her thoughts.

Here comes the devil…

—

Okay, so this is my chapter 2. The next chapter is going to be a dark one. Guess what will happen to Lisbon and the devil. Hope you guys like it.

By the way, thank you for reading it. I will try my best to write it in my best English quality.


	3. Chapter 3

**A mentalist story_3**

I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST

 **Chapter3**

 _Red John: kill them with success and bury them with a_ _ **smile**_ ** _face._**

 **Here comes the devil…**

While Lisbon stepped out the bathroom. There was a hand covered her mouth. That hand rough and it was probably a guy's hand. It is big and old. In the other hand, it grabbed Lisbon waist. She tried to move. But she can't. Second by second, Lisbon felt started to feel unconscious. She fell asleep and the man put her into a zip bag and went into a van. The journey is really long. From California to Texas. It took 8 hours but surely, Lisbon hadn't wake up. The vehicle arrived at night in Texas. The man parked his car and grabbed the zip bag and carried it out of the car. He then walked into a wooden house. The old man opened the door and and dropped the zip bag harshly. He really didn't care about the lady inside the bag. he closed the door and went outside and arranged to make a phone call.

" tyger, tyger… " the man speaker in a low tone. He is not red John.

 **Next morning, Texas**

Lisbon woke up. She yawned and tried to open her eye wildly. After that, she wanted to move but she saw herself bondage with ropes and handcuffs. Lisbon felt the tension. She had never been here and where she is? Inside the room was almost empty. There's only a sofa, a gun, a knife and bottles of waters. Lisbon found there's a piece of bread and a bottle of water beside her which she can afford to get herself to eat and drink. On top of the water bottle, there was a sheet of paper, written " Dear Teresa, I have heard your name for a hundred of times. My dear old friend Patrick is obsessed with your pretty face. I will meet you in real in a very short period of time. Looking forward to see you. Enjoy your meal! Love, red John " Lisbon freaked out. She is captured by red John! What about Jane? where is him? Is he dead? Lisbon is extremely frightened. She had never been like that before. By the time, it was almost 11am, her stomach is calling her to eat. But within this area, she really didn't wants to eat. Suddenly, she thought about her baby inside her stomach. She couldn't let it be hungry. She quickly grabbed the tiny piece of bread and suck it into her mouth. The bread is tasteless and hard but better than nothing. She swallowed the bread and then drank the water. Lisbon felt much more better physically. But in mentally, she started getting worst.

Teresa set there for about 2 hours. Forthwith, a man came into the house. This time, the man wasn't that old. He seems to be like 40-50 years old. He's covered with a mask. He came up to Lisbon, and took his mask off. The man is quite tall. He has a pair of old eyes, but strong and tight. His smile is so wicked. Lisbon said "I never wonder to see a man wicked, but I often wonder to see them not ashamed." Lisbon thought the man would be angry or mad. But he didn't. He said softly "all man knows something of poverty; no man are wicked. Tell me, who is good? not that Patrick is ignorant? Teresa, you know who am I. Believe me, I'm a nice guy, but not all the time. There are these personalities in me, so many of them. They come out at strange times. I'm in no rush. I'll made you love me and scream my name." Lisbon didn't know why, he speaks like Jane. He is probably a brilliant person, like Jane. But he is a cold man which is different between her Prince Charming Patrick Jane.

Red John walked near Lisbon. He unblocked Lisbon and grabbed her in the second. He carried her to the sofa and tied her up there. Then he shut her mouth with a black tape. Teresa Lisbon is hopeless.

 **Chapter ends.**

Okay, so the next chapter would be rated M. I know this is a dark tragedy. But I will do a comedy after this fanfic! Thank you for reading it. Have a nice time ^3^


	4. Chapter 4

**A mentalist story_4**

Reminder, this chapter is rated M

I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST

 **Chapter 4**

Red John walked near Lisbon. He unblocked Lisbon and grabbed her in the second. He carried her to the sofa and tied her up there. Then he shut her mouth with a black tape. Teresa Lisbon is hopeless. Red John unbutton his jeans with his boxers. He gently took Lisbon's clothes off and unbutton her jeans too. He slowly took her bra off and admiring her body. He sighed, " Patrick, what a lucky man. I couldn't believe he can love again, well, he proved me wrong. Good sense of woman huh?! " Red John, started to play with her body. He unblocked her bra and his hands touches her breasts. Lisbon wanted to scream, but the taped was too thick. She could not move nor scream. Red John grinned. His hands started to explore the another part of her body. He tore her panties of. And now, Lisbon was naked. Red John didn't say a word. Within Lisbon's unawareness, Red John push into her with all at once. He is like a monster, rough, hard and pain. He took away the tape off and let Lisbon yelled in pain. " scream! Scream louder. I want you hurt " red John groaned. " stop it, please! Just stop it please… Aww!… Ahhh…. " Lisbon cried in an extreme pain. She knew he wouldn't stop. She could feel the rough skin on his hand caressing her breasts harder and harder. " calm down, pretty. Your'e so tight. " he taunted, pulling Lisbon closer to his chest. Red John is smelled of bee. He choked Lisbon and she was unable to escape his trap. Red John sniggered hands sliced slowly down to her waist. He pushed into her twice. The more Lisbon resisted, the more he pushed. It literally hurt. Lisbon bit her lips and she she dugged her nails into her flesh. She tried hard not to tear, but she couldn't. Her tears dropped and Red John finally relieved her. Red John looked satisfied and he stood up, looking down at Lisbon like some kind of animal.

" You're now all mine. A slave of me. I wonder if Patrick would still want you if I set you free one day. " he chuckled. Lisbon didn't look straight into his eyes. She felt dirty and ashamed. " I am leaving. But I will be back soon, maybe I will bring my friends along with me so we can make a tape for Jane to see how happy we are. Don't miss me so much dear. " " Bite me, I'll miss your ass, you dickhead! " Lisbon shouted with anger. Red John took a big breath and he starred at her " remember, you're just an object to me, you slut " he said calmly.

He went outside and locked the door. He left Lisbon a box of food which contained some rice and vegetables and a bottle of water before he goes. Lisbon let her tears fall freely then she heard the sound of a vehicle's engine. Red John had left, she thought. Lisbon opened the box of food and started to eat it. She honestly didn't want to eat the food from red John. But for her baby's health. No, for Jane's baby health. She hardly eaten the whole box of food.

She was dirty and sinful. Lisbon didn't know how to live again. She doesn't know how to face her family later on. Or maybe red John would kill her when he gets bored. All her motivation to live is the little living in her stomach.

What Lisbon biggest hope is that red John didn't hurt her kid during the brutal torturing.

—

 **Chapter ends**

The next chapter is going to be rated M again, Red John is going to bring some friends with him to torture Lisbon. He would bring a computer too! And Jane will be in the story also, in the another place.

Thank you for reading it ^u^


	5. Chapter 5

**A mentalist story_5**

Reminder, this chapter is going to be _rated M_ too

What Lisbon biggest hope is that red John didn't hurt her kid during the brutal torturing.

Lisbon felt like a prostitute or even a whore. Somehow, she couldn't escape. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep until there's a key sounding. " Not red John please… " Lisbon thought, but she knew there was no exceptions.

Red John came into with a joyful smile. He did keep his promise, he brought along with his friends, and a laptop. His friends are as same as him. Middle aged men. A blond guy and a tall guy. The blond man's face is really similar to Jane. He had green-blue eyes like Jane. And the tall guy is alike with Walter Mashburn. Lisbon looked at them, shocked. They both got tattoos on their body and got lots of muscles. The tall guy said " hello sweetheart, my name is Alex and he is Chris! " he pointed at Chris. The Men turn to Lisbon and started to do things what red John had done the before. Meanwhile, red John prepared a laptop and he made a FaceTime call. Here comes Patrick Jane.

" Ring ring… " " ring ring… "

" Hello? Who are you? " said Jane. " " my old friend Jane! This is red John. You're woman is here with me. Do you miss her? I guess you did. You must miss her so badly. I had great time with Teresa. I guess she is now having fun with two boys. Let see how they have fun " On spur of moment, Red Joh. Turned his computer to the direction of Lisbon and the guys. Jane was shocked. Lisbon cried in pain between those beasts. Jane saw Lisbon's tiring face and he got mad. Without warning, Lisbon slightly heard Jane's voice " Red John, no please. Don't hurt her. I'm begging you! " red John smiled and turn back to Jane. " See? What have you done! You made everyone you love in pain. You got two options, come here and die in front of me and I'll let Lisbon go. Or, leave the United States and Teresa will be mine, you have three days to think. Show up, or not. I'll send you the address by email later on. " Red John spoke in a low tone. Before turning off the computer, Jane heard Lisbon crying in pain. Jane rather let himself die.

THE TWO DAYS

Lisbon felt guilty and she didn't want Jane knew about the things that red John have done to her. She couldn't face him again. Jane felt the same. He is a coward that he runs away. He even couldn't protect the one he loves the most.

THREE DAYS LATER

Patrick Jane waited outside of the house. Not letting Lisbon know about it. He stranded there for three hours. Then, Satin showed up. Red John strolled into the house and let Jane in. Lisbon looked surprised. Jane quickly hugged the " chained " Lisbon. They wished they could hold the time together. The rose and the thorn, and sorrow and gladness are linked together. But Red John doesn't like seeing people in joy with him. SO He pull Jane away a d said " happy times are over. Let say the very last good bye to your beautiful woman. " Jane made a requested to speak the last word to Teresa, red John allowed. He walked up to Lisbon, kneel and holder her hands. They had tears inside their eyes. " Teresa, we have met 6 years ago. I never thought I could find love again, I thought my life would be useless and hopeless before I found you. You make me want to open my eyes each morning and you made me want to work, because I want to see you. You made me feel love and I had never been trusting a person so hard before, even Angela, I didn't't trust her that much. I could say, Angela admired me and I admired her. But for the thing between us, is a type of selfless love and care. Thank you, Teresa, you made me feel happy before my death. Live a beautiful life after my death. Marry a better man that you deserves. Don't miss me so much. I will wait you in the other side. I love you. " Teresa couldn't stop crying and she said " I love you too! " she touches her stomach, letting Jane knows about their kid. Jane once cried again but there's joy inside his tears. He kneel down and kissed her belly then her forehead. At last, they made a very last kiss and Red John pull Jane away. Red John was green with envy.

—

Chapter ends. Thank you for reading. I know this is not a good story as it's a tragedy. I'll finish this story in one more chapter and will be starting up something new with happy endings. By the way, it's not easy to think and write, please be nice to others.

—

Next chapter will be Jane's death and will talk about Lisbon's life afterwards.


End file.
